Known attachments for mounting on the backs of seats include a triple opening type pocket, Inoue U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,295; a holder assembly in a recessed area in the back of a passenger seat, Remedios et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,602; a garment hanger, Ohanessian patent no. 4,711,488; a slip cover type of article carrier, Weinstein U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,085; a mounting panel with upwardly and rearwardly inclined arms, Fowler U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,828; a kit with stiffening rod, Runyan U.S. Pat. No. 1,656,339; a package holder, Morss U.S. Pat. No. 462,723; a hat holder, Wood U.S. Pat. No. 344,555; and a web of netting, Simonson U.S. Pat. No. 94,448.